The Rose Bud
by TheDecieverOfLumosity
Summary: How the LeBlanc we all know became the Matron of the Black Rose.
1. Introduction

Introduction

Leblanc leaned heavily upon her staff as she wandered the underground passageways of the Black Rose. The secret organization had held control over the Noxian government long before the city-state's dark period of militarization. Its Matron had guided the Rose through much of it's existance, though after nearly one hundred and fifty years she was finally beginning to show her age. Despite using magic to put off the enevitable, she had known this time was comming but until now she had never put much thought into her plan. LeBlanc was dying, and it was time to appoint a new Matron to the Black Rose.

Her wanderings through the catacombs led her back to her home beneath the granate mountain upon which Noxus was constructed. She prepared herself a pot of tea while she thought about who she would choose to be her heir. She had no children, nor a lover to whom she could leave her fortune and legacy. Immediately a young apprentace named Evaine came to mind. She was the same age LeBlanc had been when she bacame the Matron. Evaine ws also one of the most loyal people she had ever met. It was then, while drinking her afternoon tea, that she decided to whom she would give the ultimate honor in the Rose.

Once she finished her tea she summoned Evaine to her chambers to tell her of her spontaneous promotion.


	2. The Book of Matrons

I received the request to go to the Matron's house just as I left my day job in one of the Black Rose's many cover businesses. Immediately I made my way to the Matron's home. When I arrived at the partially underground mansion I didn't even need to knock before the Matron herself invited me inside.

"Sit down Evaine, make yourself comfortable." LeBLanc said as she brought tea to the sitting room. I took a seat on a nearby couch and LeBLanc sat in a chair on the other side of the coffee table.

"Why have you called me here tonight?" I asked.

"I have a problem of great importance which I have determined only you are the solution to." The Matron could tell I was confused, so she explained. "I am dying and will need an heir to replace me as Matron of the Black Rose. I have decided that you will be my heir." My look of confusion changed to one of shock and surprise. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"You want me to become your successor?" I finally asked.

LeBlanc nodded and said "I know it is a great responsibility, but it is one I believe you are ready for."

Nearly speechless, all I could manage was a simple "Thank you."

We sat in silence for a short time before LeBlanc said "I know you are tired and have much to think about. Tomorrow you will come here at 9 o'clock for tea and we will further discuss your future." She paused for a moment before adding "I'd prefer you not inform anyone about the events of this evening or of our meeting tomorrow. You are the only one informed about my upcoming retirement."

xXx

The next morning at precisely 9 o'clock, I knocked on the door of LeBlanc's home. Immediately the door was opened by some magical force. This time I didn't even hesitate before entering. "Have a seat," LeBlanc said "we still have so much to discuss."

I sat in the same place as the previous night, as did LeBLanc, although this time she brought with her an old book. It was a large, old tome with the ensignia of the black rose on it's cover. "This is the Book of Matrons, one of the most sacred relics of the Black Rose." she said "It contains all of the memories of all of the Matron's of the Rose since it's origins. Before any Matron retires, or someone new rises to power, it is tradition that they learn about those who come before them, then input memories of their own. Now that you are taking my place, it is your turn to take on this task." Leblanc handed the book to me "Now open the book so we may begin."

I opened the book as my superior had ordered and as I did so I felt like I was being pulled into a trance. Time had lost its meaning and I began to absorb the facts of Matron LeBlanc's life.


	3. Induction

I opened the eyes I hadn't realized I'd been keeping closed. I was no longer in the Matron's sitting room. Instead I stood at the edge of a broad, green field covered in patched of brightly colored wildflowers. LeBlanc stood a few paces away, her long, silver hair blowing in the fragrant breeze. She said "This field was once a sacred place for all of the Rose. It is where people first began to conspire against the aristocracy and is the birthplace of the Black Rose."

I took in the beautiful scenery and wondered aloud "Why have I naver been here before?"

The Matron looked almost sad as she said "This field was burned after the High Command waged war against us. Today it is part of the outskirts Noxus, forever defiled by the people we have always fought." The Matron looked to her left as a pair of children ran past us. "This is also where I was first introduced to the Rose." LeBlanc began to walk across the field after the children. Eventually they stopped near the woods at the edge of the field, crouched behind some bushes and watched as adults in robes entered the field from a nearby path.

We watched the procession go by apparently unseen by them, even though we were standing in plain sight. From where we stood however, we could hear the children whispering.

"We should get out of here, Lillian." The shorter, blonde haired girl said.

"Just a minute, Catherine," Replied the taller, and clearly elder of the two "I want to see this."

Lillian held a striking resemblance to the Matron, although I had always been told her first name was Emilia. Somehow though I knew that this young girl was indeed the Matron I knew, and that this would be the day she joined the Rose.

Meanwhile, the congregation had started their meeting which was led by a woman with dark hair and purple robes. "I call this meeting of the Black Rose to order." She said.

From the bushes I heard a stifled cough. One of the people near the back of the group went to investigate. He reached into the bushes and pulled out the two young girls. "Matron LeBlanc!" He cried "This meeting has been compromised."

All heads turned towards the two intruders in the man's grasp. "Bring them here, Ivan." Said the woman leading the meeting. The children were brought to her. "What do we have here? Spies, perhaps?"

"No ma'am," said the young LeBlanc "my sister and I were only playing in the woods when we stumbled upon your meeting. We are very sorry and we didn't mean to cause any harm. Please don't hurt us."

"Shall I execute the intruders Matron?" Asked the man holding them.

"Not just yet." She answered, then turned to the children "What are your opinions on the Noxian aristocracy?"

Without hesitation or thought Catherine replied proudly "Our father is one of the lords on the King's Advisory Counsel."

The older Matron smiled "The Blavk Rose is an organization determined to shift the government to follow the values of the people. We influence the government to make intelligent decisions in the name of the betterment of this city state. Why am I telling you this, you might ask? You will now be given the coice of whether or not to join our cause."

"I could never join anyone who tried to manipulate the government that has done my family so much." Catherine said.

The Matron smirked "I'm afraid we can't allow anyone with the knowledge you posess who is not one of us to continue living. Ivan, kill her." The large man briefly released Lillian long enough to unsheathe a dagger and slice Catherine's throat. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my Matron tear up a little. Lillian cried. "What about you, child? Will you join your sister?"

Lillian managed to stop crying long enough to say "My beleifs were not the same as hers and I do not wish death upon myself so I will join you."

"Good," the Matron said "then we will induct you immediately."


	4. Jericho Swain

I woke from the trance and instantly asked LeBlanc "Why did you join the Black Rose after they killed your sister?"

"I had no choice," she answered "those were the days before wiping memories was safe or commonplace let alone considered humane. If I had not joined them I would have been killed as well." There was a hint of sadness in her voice, as if she regretted something from that day.

Since I could tell Catherine's death was a touchy subject I decided to change it to something else. "So how is it the Matron in your memories was also named LeBlanc? Were you related?"

"No," she said "the first Matron's name was Emilia LeBlanc so it is a tradition that we all bear it durring our time of influence. Once you take my place it will be your name as well."

I nodded "Am I going to be learing any more today?"

Leblanc laughed "No, because believe it or not you have been here most of the day. However I do wish for you to come back tomorrow at the same time as today, though I promise I won't keep you so long."

"Thank you Matron," I said "I must go but I eagerly await our next meeting." I showed myself to the door after saying goodbye, then once her house was out of sight I began running.

xXx

I ran all the way to the millitary compound inside the city, past the baracks and offices to the house of one of the young generals. I knocked on the ornate door which was almost immediately opened.

"You're late, Evaine." Said the man at the door. He wore the green and gold robes of a general despite being mildly crippled. In the Noxian military weaknesses were not accepted. However, despite his young age and impaired physique, Jericho Swain had still managed to succeed in the militarized government. I speculate that his success was not only due to his skills as a tactician, but also because of the influence of the Black Rose.

Jericho invited me inside and offered me dinner. I gladly accepted the meal for I had not eaten all day and I was very hungry. "So what have you been up to today?" I asked.

"The usual you know," he said "petty arguments durring meetings that steal the entire day from you. What about you?"

I silently debated for a moment whether or not I should tell Jericho about what was happening. I decided I had to keep most of it a secret. "I spent the day at Matron LeBLanc's house."

"Now what were you doing there?" he asked.

"It's top secret," I answered "but you'll find out soon enough."

After I ate my dinner Jericho invited me to stay the night. Since I was exhausted from my long day I gladly accepted my best friend's offer. I dressed in a pair of pajamas I keep in my drawer at his house then we went to bed because I knew the long day today was only the beginning of a series of many long days to come.


End file.
